El peor día de Harry en Hogwarts
by Sadyc
Summary: Es un mal día para Harry no devio de haberse parado pero en fin...... R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hi, esta es una historia de una capitulo, es de lo que le pasa a Harry un día cualquiera para todos, menos para él, espero que les guste ^_^ .  
  
Le quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga Caro (The Hobbit), thanks por tu review :P.  
  
Nota. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenese T_T (supongo que ya han de estar fastidiados de esto).  
  
Por cierto esta historia se situa en el tercer curso de Hogwarts.  
  
Y conocen la cocina.  
  
()mis comentarios.  
  
()Acción.  
  
El peor día de Harry en Hogwarts  
  
Harry,Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común, era un día muy aburrido en vacaciones.   
  
Ron:Tengo hambre.  
  
Harry:Puedo ir por comida.  
  
Hermione:Y se puede saber como lo haras.  
  
Harry:Facil usare mi capa invisible.  
  
Ron:Buena idea.  
  
Hermione:No creo que sea muy correcto.  
  
Ron:Callate.  
  
Hermione:(se voltea y se va)Adios.  
  
Harry:(se pone su capa) Adios.  
  
Harry sale del gran comedor y se dirige hacia la cocina, esta apunto de llegar cuando se resbala con una cascara de platano (Que mal chiste) y queda inconciente.  
  
Snape:(Mira a Harry que esta tirado en el piso, junto a la capa) Potter, no te basta con toda la comida que sirven, que vas a la cocina por más. ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! (se retira y se dirige hacia la cascara de platano).  
  
Harry:¡Nooooo!¡Espere!  
  
Snape:(Se resbala con la cascara)¡Aaaaaaah!(Se pone de pie)¡30 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR INTENTAR MATAR A UN PROFESOR!  
  
Harry:¿Que?  
  
Snape se va, a Harry no la que otra obsión más que ir de regreso a la Sala común.  
  
Harry:(Ve a Scrabbles) Hola Scrabbles (Scrabbles se sube a su cara) ¡No bajate de mi cara!  
  
Crookshanks llega y se sube tambien a la cara de Harry para pelearse con Scrabbles, pero araña a Harry de la cara y sale corriendo persiguiendo a Scrabbles.  
  
Ron:¡Scrables!  
  
Hermione:¡Crookshanks!  
  
Harry:(Se pone de pie) ah! mi cara.  
  
Ron:(Empuja a Harry) Quitate Harry estorbas.  
  
Hermione:Pobre Crookshanks.  
  
Harry:(Tirado en el piso)No debi de haberme levantado hoy.  
  
Se pone de pie y se dirige de nuevo a la Sala Común, llega pero para su mala suerte la Señora Gorda no esta.  
  
Harry:(Sarcasticamente) Grandioso.  
  
Despues de como una hora la Señora Gorda se designo a llevar.  
  
Harry:Que bien.  
  
Señora Gorda:Contraseña.  
  
Despues de que Harry ya pudo entrar y dejar su capa, desidio volver a salir. Se dirigia afuera cuando un sonido estraño llamo se atención.  
  
Harry:(mira hacia arriba) ¿Que demonios?  
  
Errol cae sobre él y lo tira al piso.  
  
Percy:¡Errol! (lo levanta) pobre Errol te llevare a la lechuzeria.  
  
Harry se pone de pie (Esta palabra ya se hizo muy constante) con el paquete que tenia Errol, en la manos.  
  
Percy:¡Dame eso! (le arrebata el paque te a Harry) ¡Como te atreves a quitarle a Errol algo que no es tuyo!  
  
Harry:Pero.......(Percy se va)  
  
Todos los estudiantes que estaban por ahi miran a Harry de mal modo.  
  
Wood:¡Harry rapido tenemos que entrenar!  
  
Harry: (Sarcasticamente) Grandioso.  
  
Wood:¡Eso Harry, ese es el animo!  
  
Harry:¡Ash!  
  
Wood llevo a Harry a entrenar. Asi que a Harry no le quedo de otra que subir a su escoba y volar.  
  
Wood:¡Harry cuidado!  
  
Harry:¿Que? (una quaffle golpea a Harry y cae).  
  
Wood:(mira a Harry tirado en el piso)Te lo dije.  
  
Hagrid:(No pregunten que hacia ahi) Es la primera vez que Harry se cae.  
  
Ron:Sin contar la buggle loca.  
  
Hermione:Pobre Harry.  
  
Wood:Hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria.  
  
Hagrid:Y Rapido (llega Dumbledore).  
  
Dumbledore:Hola, ¿Quieren un helado?  
  
Todo menos Harry:¡SI!  
  
Despues de un rato Harry desperto.  
  
Harry:(Confundido) ¿Donde estan todos?  
  
Se vuelve a poner de pie y se va de vuelta a la Sala Comun, pero en medio camino se encuentra con Hedwing quien le da su cpa invisible.  
  
Harry:(Agarra la capa) No la necesito llevatela.  
  
Hedwing se ofende y empieza a picotear a Harry.  
  
Harry:Esta bien, ya me la quedo. (Hedwing se va).  
  
Harry continua su camino pero se encuentra con un enorme charco de agua.  
  
Fred:¡Cuidado!  
  
Un enorme escusado cae sobre Harry y su capa lo cubre dajandolo invisible.  
  
George:(Se para junto al charco) ¡Hey Fred, no ahi nadie!  
  
Fred:(Se para al lado de George) Juraria que habia alguien.  
  
George:(Señala el agua) Mira cuanta agua.  
  
Fred:Vamonos.  
  
En eso llegan todos lo que se habian ido a comer un helado.  
  
Hagrid:Que rico helado.  
  
Ron:Es el mejor helado que he comido.  
  
Hermione:Gracias director.  
  
Dumbledore:(Cargaba un helado como con 5 bolas de nieve) espero que a Harry le guste su helado.  
  
Wood:Amo el helado  
  
Hagrid se tropiesa con Harry y se cae, todo salen corriendo.  
  
Hadrid:(mira sospechoso hacia donde esta Harry) Hay algo.  
  
Ron y Hermione:(Voltean hacia Dumbledore) ¿Esta bien?  
  
Dumbledore:Si, por suerte no se me cayo el helado de Harry  
  
Hagrid:(Destapa a Harry) ¡Harry!  
  
Ron:Con un escusado.  
  
Hermione:Vamos a quitarselo.  
  
Llega Snape.  
  
Snape:¿Que paso?  
  
Ron y Hermione:(quitan el escusado a Harry) Listo.  
  
Dumbledore:Bueno, ibamos caminando cuando Hagrid se cae sobre nosotros por la culpa de Harry.  
  
Harry:(Recupera el conocimiento y se para) ¡Al fin de pie!.  
  
Snape:¡Potter, 100 puntos por intertar asecinar al director, 60 por explotar un inodoro y otros 60 or caerme mal! (Se voltea hacia Hagrid) En cuanto a ti 5 puntos menos por ser su complice (se va).  
  
Hagrid:Permitame (le quita el helado a Dumbledore).  
  
Harry:Esta chiflado.  
  
Hagrid:Chiflado tu abuela (Le estampa el helado) 5 puntos son muy importantes.  
  
Harry:No sabia que los guarda bosques juntaran puntos.  
  
Harry se va.  
  
Harry:Hoy a sido mi peor día, no creo que pueda empeorar( se topa con un snitch) Sueno solo es una estupia Snitch.  
  
La Snitch se enoja y lo empieza a atacar.  
  
Harry:(Corre)Vete.  
  
Ron:Crees que se la deveriamos quitar  
  
Hermione:No lo se, aun no se me acaban las palomitas (Sacude un bote lleno de palomitas)  
  
Ron:Tienes Razon.  
  
Despues de un rato la snitch deja inconciente a Harry y se va.  
  
Ron:Que bien, por que las palomitas ya se me acabaron las palomitas (mira su bote vacio).  
  
Hermione:Si tiene Razon.  
  
Harry se despierta asustado.  
  
Harry:Que bien era una pesadilla.  
  
Se oye un gran "Jajaja" y Harry voltea y se encuentra con una Snitch gigante.  
  
Fin  
  
¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?´E¤~Ù?´E ¤~Ù?  
  
Ok lo admito no tiene un grandioso final en realidad es un poco paranoico y sin sentido, y el fic es un poco badfic e idiota pero,bueno X.  
  
Bueno porfis dejen reviews.  
  
please ^__^  
  
byebye. 


	2. Capitulo Extra HP Video

Hi ^_^U se que no publique este fic hace mucho tiempo, pero como a todos mis fics al final les pongo un pequeño cap. Extra decidí ponérselo a este también, aparte de que estoy haciendo un tipo "reencuentro" de todos mis fics.  
  
Bueno aquí esta el capitulo extra del Fic y ahora si, es el final T_T, aunque este no fue uno de mis mejores fic.  
  
Capitulo Extra: HP Video  
  
Sale un pantalla que dice *REC* y aparecen Percy, Fred y George.  
  
Percy: (con una medalla muy reluciente en su pecho) Hola, mi nombre es... Fred: Percyfecto George: Perfecto Presumido. Percy: y tengo muchas insignias de prefecto como... George: Presumido del año Fred: o premio asnal Percy: Cállense, y tengo una novia en Ravenclaw. Fred: lo cual no concuerda. George: por que Percito es un ¡Idiota! Fred: Y los de Ravenclaw son unos cerebros. Percy: ¡Que se callen!, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia... Fred: Atendiendo estúpidos casa sobre el grosor de los calderos. George: Si, realmente no le veo el caso a discutir por algo así. Percy: ¡ME LARGO USTEDES SON UNO IDIOTAS, YA VERAN CUANDO LLEGEN A CASA! George: ¡Uy! El niño de mami Fred: (sarcástico) No, George, quien sabe que nos hará mamá, por insultar a ¡El niño de mami! George: (sarcástico) Uy tienes razón Fred: (ve hacia delante) y recuerden niños, siempre hagan travesuras. George: y lo más importante.... Fred y George: ¡¡Exploten los inodoros de su escuela!!  
  
  
  
Öø£Ø×fáíóúñÑº¿®¿¬½¬ú½¼¡«»___¦¦ÁÂÀ©¦¦++¢¥++--+-+ã1cÃ+-- Öø£Ø×fáíóúñÑº¿®¿¬  
  
Ok eso es todo -_- es muy corto lo se pero X bueno Bye please dejen Reviews.  
  
Byebye 


End file.
